Summer nights!
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: what happens when the glee club dose GREASE! A brittana story!


The glee members shuffled restlessly as Scribbled on the board in front of them.

"Berry nobody gives a shit!" Santana blurted in frustration as the Short brunette gabbled on about her training in tap, to Mike who had just stated that no one could up his tap dance moves. "Just let it go!"

"San…" The blonde beside her gently elbowed the darker girl.

"I believe it was an opened ended statement Santana that means anyone could make a retort back." Rachel defended herself. Santana opened her mouth to sling an insult at the girl but Quinn spoke first.

"Let it go Lopez." The blonde flipped her short hair as she looked up from her phone to look at Santana. Santana glared at the other ex-cherrio. Mike smiled at Rachel. "It's okay Rachel I think it's cool that your dads' wanted you to learn tap." He said causing Santana to glare at him as well, which only earned her a glare from Tina who sat beside the grinning boy.

"Okay okay guys let's calm down!" said turning from the small white bored with his hands in the air. "Now let's talk about Grease!" He said pointing at the white board where he'd written the word Grease and underlined it two or three times.

"Finally" Brittany said with a smile "there so much of it." She seemed to making eye contact with 's hair. Santana smiled at the blonde.

"That's not what he meant B he's talking about the musical the one we watched with Man-hands and Kurt last week." The blonde smiled at that and spoke once more.

"I liked the musical it wasn't as long as most of the other ones we had to watch." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to sing songs from Grease?" The boy asked full of excitement.

"Most definitely the best idea you've ever had !" Rachel beamed. Kurt nodded again.

"What's Grease?" Finn asked confused.

"We sang a song from it when you first joined glee club.

nodded agreeing with Rachel as the boy lost himself in memories. "Right, but where not going to just sing the songs from Grease… We're going to perform it!" He smiled. There were few yeses from the few glee members that were filled with excitement. This included Brittany, Kurt, and Rachel.

"The only thing is you'll have to try out with the rest of the school in front of myself, Sue and Emma."

**Auditions!**

"What loser is first?" Sue asked sliding the audition paper away from and in front of herself.

"Be nice Sue." was the man's reply.

"No!" the older women said as Jacob stepped onstage. "Get off my stage before you infected it with stalker!" She yelled as the boy scurried off the stage. She looked at the sheet in front of her and smiled. "Air bags!" she called as Santana stepped onstage. "Not like you to audition for something like this." nodded in agreement and so did Emma.

"Yeah I know… not like me at all." She said aloud looking to her right off the stage where Brittany stood just out of sight, giving her a thumbs' up.

"It's good that you're branching out." Emma said in her meek voice.

"Yes it is. Well Santana go head and remember you don't have to sing a song from the musical itself we just want a feel for you voice." He nodded for her to start as he took out a paper to write notes about the performance.

"Great." The Latina said rolling her eyes. "I'm a sing 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' just the end so you can get a small feel." She said with a quick glance to the side of the stage." She took in a deep breath and sang. "I could hurt someone like me out of spite of jealousy I don't steal and I don't lie but I can feel and I can cry a fact I bet you never knew… but to cry in front of you! That's the worst thing I could do!"

"That was good Santa…"

"We'll let you know." Sue cut in before could finish and that was that. "Next!" Brittany hurried onto the stage passed a piss looking Santana.

"You did good San." The blonde reassured the girl as she passed her.

"Were there's one you find the other, why am I not surprised. Let's go sing Brittany!" Sue didn't waste time Emma had to give her that even Will had to have noticed how fast they were flying through the list.

"Right!" The blonde smiled and began to sing. "Look at me there has to be something more then what they see, oh so wholesome and pure… scared and unsure a poor man's Sandra Dee! Sandy you must start a new don't you know what you must do? Hold your head high take a deep breath and sigh good bye to Sandra Dee!" As if by instinct the blonde smiled and left the stage before Sue even looked up. The ex-cherrio was well trained when it came to situations with the coach.

The Auditions continued with songs from Kurt, Finn Sam Puck, Tina, Mercedes, and of course Rachel. "Frodo!" Sue called the small diva on stage. She didn't seem to take the name as an insult anymore. She smiled as she took center stage.

"I'm going to be singing a song from RENT taking up the offer of singing something not in the musical." The small girl took in a deep breath and let out her booming voice. "Live in my house I'll be your shelter just pay me back with one thousand kiss! Be my lover and I'll cover you! Open your doors I'll be your tenet don't got much baggage to lay at your feet! But sweet kisses I've got to spare!" Sue cut in before the girl could continue.

"You're making me sick stop!" The girl rolled her eyes and head off stage.

"I don't wanna…." Santana complained as Brittany dragged her up the Berry's walk way.

"Come on San I promised you'd come too!" the blonde stopped pulling on the shorter girls hand and pouted a little. "Please San?"

"That's totally cheating Britt-Britt." The girl said as she began walking up the walk way on her own, "but fine." The tall blonde smiled at her success and ran to catch up locking pinkies with the girl for the first time in a long time. "But don't spects me to be nice to the hobbit… last place I wanna be is this slumber party." She grumbled as they rang the door bell.

"Dear god why did I agree to this?" Quinn asked herself as she neared the Berry house. "I don't want to go in there." She said out loud looking at the house. "They have a gnome that's like the first indicator of serial killer." She huffed. But she got out of the car and up the walk way to the front door. "Hello hell." She said ringing the door bell.

"Now that everyone is here we can start!" Rachel said with a giant smile. "As the leader of the glee club and someone that is also very nervous to find out if and what part they got in the play I've invited you all here so we can get our minds off tomorrow."

"You mean so we can get your mind off tomorrow cause you know that Britt totally beat you out for the lead!" Santana said with a smirk.

"No I'm sure we are all a little nervous." Rachel said with a smiled. "And if Brittany did get the roll of Sandy then I shall stand back and let her have it just as I know she would do for me." She said, but it was clear that the words alone were hard to get out. "Even though I want the part very bad…" She trailed off.

"Rachel?" Quinn said breaking the short brunette out of her thoughts. "Do you have anything planned or just more speeches?"

"Or dear Satan don't give her the option of more speeches." Mercedes begged the blonde beside her.

"I don't…. to either…. And Mercedes I think you mean god?"

"I know what I said…"The diva said a bit of smirk in her voice.

"Okay then." Quinn cut in. "Since Rachel has got nothing… who has got ideas?"

"Movies?" Britt piped up

"Ice cream" Said Tina.

"Anything that don't involve Man-hands talking" Santana mumbled.

"Game maybe?" Mercedes said in a questioning tone. They all said there ideas at the same time making it hard for Quinn and Rachel to hear.

"We could sing?"Rachel said with excitement causing some of the other girls mainly Santana to sigh.

"Why don't we just sit around and hang" Quinn said less a question and more a command.

After about an hour the sit and hang idea got boring and the girls found themselves restless. "I so fucking bored!" Santana complained from her spot on the floor.

"Me too" Brittany said stroking Santana's hair as the girl looked up at her from her lap, her head the only item really touching the blonde.

"I can't believe I'ma bout to say this but I agree with Santana." Mercedes said spinning in Rachel's desk chair." Tina nodded also in agreement with the Latina.

"I hate to say it Rach but there right."

"Fine!" Rachel stood up and smileing. "Let's play Truth or Dare?" The girl's nodded in agreement.

"It couldn't be any less exciting then this!" Santana said sitting up and causing the blonde to pout again. She smiled and slid closer to the blue eyed girl. "Sorry." She said taking the girls pinkie in her own.

"Who's going first?" Tina asked with a smile. All eyes landed on Rachel.

"Oh? what me?"

"You did start the game." Quinn said as the others nodded their agreement.

"Fine… umm…hmm…" she raised an eyebrow and smiled. " Tina… truth? Or dare?" The other girl smiled.

"Truth"

"Okay? To be quite honest this is something I've wanted to know for a while… why did you sing I kissed a girl for your audition?"

The girl smiled. "Cause I kissed a girl and I like it, plus the song is catchy."

"That's not the only thing." Santana muttered.

"San…" Brittany giggled.

"Okay your turn Tina." Rachel beamed.

"Okay Santana truth or Dare?"

The Latina smirked. "Dare!"

Tina's face dropped. "Dame I was hoping for a truth!"

"Yeah well Santana don't do truth… leads to sickness." Santana said with a smirk.

Tina's face lit with an idea. "Okay I dare you to pick truth on the next turn." Tina had the same idea as the rest of the girls in the room who wanted to know what was really going on with Santana and the Blonde beside her.

"Easy." Santana said with a smile. "My turn Quinn truth or dare?" She smiled.

"You know its truth, never pick dare with you." She said.

"Good. How long have you had the hotts for berry?" She asked pleased with the response it caused.

"I do not! What the Fuck Santana." Quinn's face burned red.

"Answer the question Q" The girl's all turned their eyes on the short blonde.

"A while." She mumbled to soft and too fast for anyone to make out.

"That does not count!" Santana yelled.

"No one said it had to be loud!" she said back with a smirk. "Now it's my turn and since Santana something tells me that you're going to pick truth! I'll ask you and I want you to answer so everyone can hear. What's up with you and B and how long has it be going on?"

Santana looked down at the floor and then back up at the girls with a smile. "Well truth I'm in love been since I first laid eyes on her, I couldn't make up my mind what I loved more about her so I just fell for all of her and then I found out I was allergic and here we are." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" They all said out loud.

"What are we not talking about Mrs. Butter?" she said with a smirk.

"You know dame well we weren't!" Quinn screeched.

"Oh well one question up." She smiled.

"Rachel where's your bathroom?" Britt asked.

"Down the hall…" She didn't wait for directions the girl stood and left. She knew Santana was going to avoid the question somehow she always does but she wished the she would just tell the glee club if anyone. She knew that Santana wasn't ready for that yet, she just hoped she'd be ready for it soon she wanted to walk down the hall and link pinkies with the girl even hold hands, kiss her on the cheek when they parted do couple things. But they couldn't and she wouldn't push her secret girlfriend out of the closet, Kurt had told her it's a long and stressful process because it's so terrifying especially for San. So she'd decided to wait… before she noticed Brittany was singing in her head. "Guess mine was not the first heartbroken, my eyes were not the first to cry I'm not the first to know there just no getting over you! Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you! But baby can't you see there's nothing else to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you, my head is saying fool forget HER. My heart is saying don't let go! Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you!"

"Brittany has been gone way to long." Santana said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as she also stood up.

"To get Britt" Santana stated.

"I'll go you'll get lost too. Hold this." She handed Santana the scarf she'd been playing with. As soon as Rachel closed the door Santana turned around a smirk on her face, she wrapped the scarf around her and smiled. "Look at me I'm Rachel Berry! Lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed I can't I'm Rachel Berry! Watch it!" she cried as Quinn pounced at her! "Hey I'm Quinn Frabray! I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Finn Hudson lost, his heart to Quinn Frabray!" Quin pounced again. "I don't dink "she swerved out of the blonde's reach as Tina let out a joyful. "no" Santana smiled "Or swear!" The others humoring her made the no in response to Santana. "I don't rat my hair." "Eww" "I get ill from one cigarette." Quin caught her as she made herself cough. "Keep your filthy paws off my silky draws would you pull that crap with Annette?"

She broke out of the confused blondes hands. "As for you William Shue I know what you wanna do you got your crush, I'm your object of lust, I'm just plain Rachel Berry!" She sang to a stuffed animal and then sent him across the room to Tina picking up another one she sang. "Puckerman, Puckerman let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep you cool now you're starting to drool! Hey fongool? I'm Rachel Berry!"

"Are you making fun of me San?"

"Some people are so touchy."

"San" Brittany gave Santana a disappointed look.

"She did want us to sing." Mercedes said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" Tina giggled.

The girls gathered around each other as there game continued it only lead to more playful arguments and eventually a different game.

"You had fun San? Right?" Brittany looked at her girlfriend with hopeful eyes from there spot on the floor.

"Yes." She said truthfully wrapping her girlfriend in a hug and pulling her close. "I did."

"I knew it." The blonde said with a smiled.

The girls were spread across Rachel's floor after a long night of things finding out things that they really don't need to know.

The club once again gathered in the choir room. "Berry shut up!" Santana groaned rolling eyes and throwing her head back.

"I'm just saying that the average homosexual couples last longer than average heterosexual couples, so_** if**_ Quinn and I had started a secret intimate relationship which we haven't we'd have a better chance of us lasting the average heterosexual couples." Rachel retorted.

"Good." Santana rolled her eyes as her sentence dripped sarcasm.

"Okay guy!" as always, just coming into the conversation. "Let's change topic?" He smiled. "The additions yesterday where great and so before Sue can ruin it for all of you we've posted the casting list on the auditorium door about an hour ago while you were all in class."

"You mean there up?" Kurt said in a somewhat angry tone. The curly headed man nodded. Not expecting his students to all stand rush passed him out the door running down the corridor to the auditorium.

They let out laughs and giggles as they all raced down the hall ways. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn leading the pack of giggling teenagers down the hall with ease. No doubt from the training with coach Sylvester. Behind them a one Rachel Barbra Berry witch didn't surprise anyone the girl was fast she had to be with all the things she did. Puck, Finn Sam and Mike behind them. Tina in Mike's arms, he'd picked up his girlfriend who was apparently running to slow in the excitement. Kurt and Mercedes walked at a swift pace keeping up with the group but not willing to run Mercedes not willing to fuck up her hair and Kurt "so not running in these boots." He smiled at the diva as they locked arms and neared the casting list with the rest of the group.

(I'm going to translate for you the context of the () is what Sue really wrote.)

Cast for Grease!

Danny- Kurt Hummel (porcelain)

Sandy-Brittany Peirce (Brittany)

Rizzo- Santana Lopez (air bags)

Frenchy-Quin Frabray (Q)

Kenickie- Noah Puckerman (Jew)

Doody- Mike Chang (Asian)

Sonny-Finn Hudson (Guppy)

Putzie- Sam Evens (lushes lips)

Jan- Tina (other Asian)

Principal McGee- Mark Grash. (Random kid)

Vince Fontain- Jessie Saint James. (Little grease monkey)

Coach Calhoun- Sue (one Sue Salverster)

Miss. Murdock- Pillsbury (ginger.)

Patty Simcox- Rachel Barbra Berry. (Frodo)

Mart Maraschino- Mercedes (Aretha)

And a crap load of dancers I'm not wasting my inc on if you auditioned for dace you got it!

"It's like she goes out of her way to be horrible." Finn said scanning the paper that was only filled with the nick names Sue had given them.

"That's cause she dose" Santana smiled pushing the boy that blocked the list out of her way.

"It's natural for Sue." Quinn said not meaning to but push Rachel forwards to the list.

"She made us eat dirt." Brittany said, but no one really picked up the sentence. "Twice"

She through in Santana scrunched her face trying to recall the second time Sue had literally made them eat dirt, something about it having the protein they were clearly lacking and way less carbohydrates then meat. The brunettes face loosened as she recalled the memory. "Ha-ha." She said pointing at the paper! "Brit got the part!"

"Appears to be so" Kurt smiled looking over the paper "her names the only one that's actually on the paper other then Sue's." The boy huffed. "I look forward to working with you but I'm going to have to talk to about out kiss senses."

"We've kissed before and it's just acting right?" The blonde questioned.

"Right!" he smiled and gave a glance to Santana and then back at the blonde. "And there's nothing wrong with that at all but it's just I wanna live." He turned and "let's go Mercedes you got Mart." He dragged the girl away as the Latina scowled.

"That doesn't work she'll still put you in the cannon." Brittany called after him.

"I got Frenchy… yeah okay." Quinn said turning to leave.

"I got Patty!" Rachel said in an angered tone. "Patty? The annoying loser! And she didn't even write lady Jew like she normally calls me she wrote Frodo! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at Santana.

"Actually its whatever one of your dad's is your fathers fault or your moms…" She trailed off.

"That's not what I meant!" she turned to leave in anger made it half way down the hall came back and smiled at Brittany. "Congratulations Britt I'm sure you'll make an amazing lead I understand why they picked you over me." She said honestly.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"A little but only because out of the entire cast list and roll's I get this I'm not even a pick lady!" She said turning abruptly and storming down the hall.

"Rachel!" Quinn hurried after the small diva as she stormed off.

"She is so whipped!" Santana giggled turning to look at the blonde was making a pouty face. "What she is." She said defending her statement. The blonde shook her head. "That's not why you're making pouty face?" She questioned. The blonde nodded and looked down pulling her lower lip in and biting it. "Okay I see… you don't have to tell me twice." The darker girl did a look back as she heard Quinn trip and couldn't pass up seeing the fall. But the blonde was no longer in the hall it was just her and Brittany.

"San?" Brittany said placing her hands on the other girls' cheeks and turning her head so her Chocolate eyes were lock on her ocean blue ones. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" She smiled as the other girl moved in capturing her lips with her own.

"I guess you do have to tell me twice." She said in mid kiss causing the tall blonde to giggle.

"That's it we can't Waite for guppy anymore! Let's go!" Coach Sylvester yelled as the group gathered on stage. "Porsalin start foem your line."

"Don't you think we should start from a different line?" He asked.

"No I don't know shut and say it."

Kurt-"Oh come you guys you don't wanna hear all Horney details!"

The T-birds Mike, Sam, Puck, and Finn.-"yeah come on come on!"

The first notes of Summer nights started and the members took their spots.

Kurt-summer loving had me a blast!

Brittany-summer loving happened so fast!

Kurt-Met a girl crazy for me!

Brittany-met a boy cute as can be!

Both-summer days drifting away to uh-oh those summer nights.

T-birds-tell me more tell me more

Mike- Did you get very far?

Pink lady's Tina, Quin Mercedes and Santana also Patty aka Rachel- Tell me more tell me.

Mercedes-like does he have a car?

Everyone- Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huhuh-huh

Kurt- Well she swam by me, she got a cramp.

Brittany- He ran by me, got my suit damp.

Kurt-I saved her life she nearly drowned!

Brittany- he showed off splashing around.

Both-summer sun something's begun but uh-huh those summer nights!

T-birds- uh well-a, well-a huh

Pink ladies and Rachel- Tell me more tell me more!

Quinn- Was it love at first sight?

T-birds-Tell me more tell me more

Puck- did she put up a fight?

Everyone- Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huhuh-huh

Kurt-Took her bowling in the arcade

Brittany- We went strolling, drank lemonade.

Kurt- we made out under the docks!

Brittany- we stayed out 'til ten o'clock

Both-Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!

Everyone- Well-a oh well-a, huh

T-birds-tell me more tell me more

Sam- but you don't got to brag.

Pink ladies and Rachel- tell me more tell me more

Santana- cause he sounds like a drag!

Every one-shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoop-bop bop Yeah!

Brittany- he got friendly holding my hand!

Kurt-well she got friendly down in the sand!

Brittany-he was sweet, just turned eighteen!

Kurt- well she was good you know what I mean!

Everyone- woah!

Both- Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights!

Everyone-woo woo woo

Pink ladies and Rachel- tell me more tell me more!

Tina- How much dough did he spend?

T-birds- tell me more tell me more!

Finn- Cold she get me a friend?

Brittany- It got colder that's where it ends.

Kurt- So I told her we'd still be friends.

Brittany- Then we made our true love vow!

Kurt- wonder what she's doing now?

Both- summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh… those su-umer nights!

Everyone-TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE!

"I guess that's why Kurt go the part…" Finn elbowed Puck as Kurt hit the last note. Puck nodded his agreement.

"Dudes, got lungs!" He said

"That made me wannna puke!" Sue smirked shaking her head.

"no no it didn't that was great guys!" looked over at Sue with a glare.

"There terms of endearment William, you make them feel like crap they do even better next time!" she casually. "Let's go next number!" she said waving her hand.

"no let's hear the beginning of the last act." He said taking a stand. "Kurt you line." He pointed and cued in the boy."

"Just so you know anyone whose just listening is going to hate where you guys wanna start from." The boy said with a roll of his eyes and a flip of his hair. "Any way I can't I was suppose to be home an hour ago we all were." The boy turned and exited stage left.

"I'll sing!" Said Jessie.

"Thanks for helping me san these lines our boring!" Brittany said with a smile.

"You really called me here for rehearsal?" Santana raised an eye brow but ended up rolling her eyes and sighing, when the blonde didn't pick up on the fact that she'd come over so quickly in hopes that they'd be getting there mack on.

"Okay let's start where do you wanna go from?" She asked.

"I don't know Britt there your lines where do you wanna start?" The blonde smiled.

"I get to pick!" she smiled with excitement.

"Of course!" Santana smiled and pecked the blonde on the forehead.

"Okay here! Take this" she shoved her script into her girlfriends hand and ran into the bathroom.

"Britt what are you doing?" She asked confused by the blonde's actions.

"Look at my costume!" she called coming out of the bathroom in a tight leather suit.

Santana-Sandy!

Brittany- Tell me about it stud!

Santana- I got chills! There multiplying and I'm losing control. 'Cause the power your supplying it's electrifying!

Brittany-You better shape up. 'Cuase I need a man. And my heart is set on you! You better shape up you better understand to my heart I must be true!"

Santana- nothing left, nothing left nothing left for me to do!

Santana stood up and walked over in much the same way that Danny follows Sandy.

Both-you're the one that I want. o,o o,o, honey. The one that one that I want. O,o,oooo honey. The one that I want o,o,o, one I need. Oh, yes indeed.

The two giggled as Santana chased Brittany around the room.

Brittany- If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction..(she smiled at Santana who stood at the foot of the bed that she stood on, she took a hand and ran it across Santana's cheek.) Feel your way!

Santana-I better shape up. 'Cause you need a man.

Brittany-I need a man who can keep me satisfied.

Santana-I better shape up if I prove.

Brittany- you better prove me faith is justified.

Santana-are you sure?

Both- yes I'm sure down deep inside!

They giggled as Santana pushed Brittany on to the bed.

Both- you're the one that I want! O,o, o honey. The one that I want o,o,o, ooo honey! The one that I need oh yes indeed!

Brittany push Santana off playfully, Both- You're the one that I want o,o,o, ooo honey the one that I want the one that I need oh yes indeed! You're the one that I want o,o,o, ooo honey. The one that I want, the one that I need oh yes indeed! You're the one that I want o,o,o, ooo honey the one that I want the one that I need oh yes indeed! You're the one that I want o,o,o, ooo honey. The one that I want, the one that I need oh yes indeed!

The girls burst into laughed! "God I feel like I'm in a musical!" Santana laughed.

"A good one" Brittany asked rolling on to her side so she could look at her girlfriend.

"The best!" she said kissing the blonde

"I really don't see why we have to go!" Santana huffed staring out the window as Brittany drove down the road towards the driven movies. "I mean who the hell goes to the driven in any way!"

"I wanna go and you know you do to San!" The blonde behind the wheel spoke with a smile.

"yeah but don't you tell that dame hobbit I want to if she asks you had to beat me to get me to come." The blonde giggled but the look on her girlfriends face painted a serious picture.

"Smile San I promise it'll be fun and if it's not…" The blonde trailed off but no more need to be said.

"You were not just flirting with that girl?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the short blonde in front of her.

"Just you flirt with anything and everything doesn't mean I do!" Quinn spit back.

"Okay first of all no I don't and second I know when someone is flirting with or around me and yous was getting your flirt on with the jelly bean girl!" Santana snapped back loudly.  
>"Will you keep it down?" Quinn said covering the girl's mouth. "God damn it S"<p>

"what the only ones in here are you me Britt and Rachel afraid your girlfriends going to get mad at you?"

"She is not."

"oh so she lets you flirt with other girls."

"NO"

"then she's going to be so pissed off." Santana joked.

"No not that I meant no she's not my girlfriend and no I was not flirting with the jelly bean girl."

"you were flirting with the jelly bean girl?"Rachel said walking up behind the unsuspecting blonde.

"NO!" Quinn turned around faster than a serial killer could pop up in front of their victim that was dumbly looking back. See the real hurt in Rachel's eyes something came over Santana and did the good friend thing for Quinn and Rachel both.

"It was me! I was flirting with her." Why not Rachel had got Santana to spill about her sexuality at the slumber party.

"You what?" Santana pun around to see a hurt looking Brittany.

"No brit." She didn't get to finish the blonde was in tears and out the door. Santana gave a quick glare to Quinn.

"San I'm…"

"Fuck off!" she cut the blonde short and sped off after the taller one. "Brittany!" called after the blonde that took off on foot out of the driven! "Brittany you can't just walk out of the driven!" She felt the tears streaming down her face, this shit always happened when she tried to help! "Stranded at the drive-in….branded a fool…what will they say Monday at school? Brittany can't you see I'm in misery. We made a start now were apart. There's nothing left for me…Love has flown all alone I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi oh Why, you left me oh Brittany. Oh Brittany baby someday when high-yi school is done. Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. In heaven, forever and ever we will be. Oh please say you'll stay oh Brittany. Brittany my darling you hurt me real bad…You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me, when I say I'm helpless without you…Love has flown all alone I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi oh why, you left me oh Brittany! Brittany, Brittany, why-yi-yi-yi-yi  
>Oh Brittany. <p>

"You look like shit!" Quinn said as Santana stoked over to her locker and slid down to the floor.

"I didn't sleep last night I just tossed and turned… I didn't get to look into those sea deep blue eyes and tell her goodnight!" She rested her head in her hands, normally Santana would have her hands elbow deep down Quinn's throat after all it was her fault for flirting with that damn Jellybean girl! But she was to tired and to Brittany deprived!

"Santana I just insulted you and you agreed what's up?"

"That's the dumbest thing any blondes ever said in front me and that is saying a lot!" The Latina grumbled.

"So then she hasn't talk to you!" Quinn's voice was making Santana wont to punch her in the face.

"San?" She questioned. But Santana snapped as the blonde leaned down to comfort her.

"You don't get to call me that! This is your fault!" she pushed the girl into the locker anger running down her face,

"San…tana… chill! I told Rachel and Rachel told Brittany…. I'm lacking the girlfriend not you!" Quin said pushing the darker girl off of her. "I thought Brittany would be all over you by now lying to spare Rachel's feelings of all people. But I guess I was wrong." Santana cause Quinn to flinch as she threatened a punch any way. But she backed up and let her friend talk her back off the wall.

"So you were with Rachel."

"Don't push it,"

"Just saying…"ehe


End file.
